


Fashion Show

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Designer Castiel, Halloween, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “What do you think?”  Dean asked, holding out two shirts with glitter writing on them.  One said ‘sugar’ and the other said ‘spice.’Cas folded his arms and sat on his desk surface.  “I’m not impressed.”





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> I included the song “Enchanted” by Taylor Swift with ellipsis. Enjoy!

Before Castiel Novak knew it, it was time for his long-awaited fashion show.

He and Charlie had worked tirelessly for months to create this fashion line. It had a little bit of everything. Personal and professional. Male and female. Summer and winter. Cas and Charlie aptly titled it Everything.

Each outfit was unique and inventive. Cas was surprised to learn that some articles of clothing he designed weren’t even attempted before.

Cas was an inventor. That was crazy. He had patents pending.

The venue was going to be held in a secretive location to gain buzz and word of mouth. Guests even needed a special invitation to gain entry. It was all Charlie’s idea to make the show seem exclusive. With all the money Bradbury & Novak had been raking in as of late, they chose to do the biggest fashion show they’ve ever done. There would be a lot of alcohol, a large bar, plenty of small tables, and rows of chairs surrounding the runway. The decorations and lights in the room were subject to change as the outfits and seasons did. It was going to be the craziest and possibly career-ending fashion show ever.

They had even boldly made the fashion show set on Halloween night, with a costume party afterwards. Cas knew he would end up blissfully drunk if everything went his and Charlie’s way.

Thankfully, Cas had his actor boyfriend Dean Winchester to catch him. A man that Cas loves so adamantly and amorously that Cas knew Dean was the real deal.

He hoped everything worked in his favor today.

————

“What do you think?” Dean asked, holding out two shirts with glitter writing on them. One said ‘sugar’ and the other said ‘spice.’

Cas folded his arms and sat on his desk surface. “I’m not impressed.”

Dean frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “I thought it was clever.”

Cas sighed. “We’ll call that a backup. Maybe we could just wear our suits.”

“No. This is Halloween, the most important holiday of the year.” Dean walked forward and draped the ‘spice’ shirt over Cas’s dress shirt. He smiled encouragingly and said, “we’ll look cute. And they won’t care, anyway. There’ll be plenty of costumes that’ll blow ours out of the water.”

Cas acquiesced. “I suppose you’re right. I should just have fun.”

Dean smoothed the shirt fabric as an excuse to touch Cas’s chest. “That’s the spirit. You deserve it, sweetheart.” He leaned in and kissed Cas’s forehead.

“Are you ready to deal with the drama and ass-kissing that’s gonna happen tonight?”

“No one’s kissing your ass if I have anything to say about it. That ass is mine.”

Cas laughed. “That didn’t sound hot, honey. Sorry.”

“Had to try it,” Dean muttered, draping both shirts over a chair back.

They were interrupted by Cas’s desk phone ringing. He sat back on his desk chair and answered, “Bradbury & Novak.”

“Castiel,” a familiar voice sneered. “I called because of your little revolt.”

Cas was instantly furious. Zachariah was his staunchest and cruelest rival. He was a bitter old man that was terrible to his employees and models. Zachariah was everything that Cas hated about the fashion industry rolled into one person. His Bond villain demeanor and sniveling voice didn’t help either.

Cas kept his tone even. “It wasn’t my revolt. It was your models, who you seem to forget have brains and feelings. It’s about time you learned that women bite back. Also,” he snorted, “this revolt began weeks ago. It seems that you’re more than fashionably late to the party.”

God, Cas was good. He wanted to pat himself on the back, if that weren’t lame and egotistic.

After a wonderfully long pause, Zachariah said, “I want my models back. With interest.”

Cas laughed cruelly and airily. “What?!” He burst into a fit of purposefully-silly giggles, a tactic he used to sound dumb and make points. “You’re not buying and selling property. Models are people. They don’t wanna go back to you, and nothing can change that.”

Cas thought of the models that jumped ship to join his and Charlie’s enterprise for the fashion show tonight. Alex, Patience, and Kaia. All young teenage girls forced into the industry too early. All wire thin, who Cas and Charlie had to force to eat more food. All requiring an incredible amount of guidance. All having to learn and relearn that having a piece of goddamn chocolate cake was okay. Cas and Charlie watched the three young women gain healthy glows. They were all incredibly beautiful the way they were before Zachariah got ahold of them.

But the fact that Cas and Charlie had to do so much meant that Zachariah was a horrible and inhumane creature.

Zachariah said, “I hope you reconsider. Best of luck on your hot mess of a fashion show tonight.”

Cas hung up. Was that the best insult he had? Pathetic. 

He looked up from his desk and realized Dean was listening the whole time. Cas bashfully stared at the desktop, unsure of what to expect.

Dean’s hands moved to clasp his. Cas looked up at his boyfriend in surprise. Dean said resolutely, “he’s not worth another thought. This is your day. I’m so incredibly proud of you. We’re going to have a good time tonight. We’ll make out in a corner somewhere like teenagers, and I’ll tell you how much I love you. Starting now.” Dean held up Cas’s hands and pressed a kiss to the back of each. “I love you.”

Cas smiled softly. “I love you too.”

————

The crowd was larger than Castiel was expecting. He hid behind the curtain, helping Charlie do last-minute alterations. They fixed dresses and jeans and shirts and jackets with hurried precision. It was almost time for the show to begin.

As if on cue, Dean materialized from behind one of the curtains and remained stoic in the background. Cas allowed himself an appreciative glance at Dean’s outfit. Cas made it himself. Dean insisted, begging to wear one of his creations. It began with a black silk dress shirt and simple fitted slacks. The suit jacket and tie, however, was a maroon color embroidered with glittering gold swirls. Dean was pulling it off rather well.

That’s when Charlie got the call that one of their male models was sick and wasn’t coming after all.

Before Cas and Charlie could panic, Dean emerged from the shadows and motioned to himself.

Cas pursed his lips. “No.”

“Yes,” Dean said.

Cas glanced at Charlie. She said, “the outfit would look good on him.”

Cas thought. It was a simple ensemble: black slacks, an ultra-soft dress shirt, and a black trench coat gathered in at the hips. Perhaps Dean could pull it off.

Cas said, “fine. Let’s go, Dean.” They only had ten minutes until curtain. Time to act fast.

Dean followed Cas as they disappeared to the dressing rooms. Cas procured the outfit and told Dean to change. Knowing not to tease or argue while he was stressed, Dean nodded and changed quickly.

Cas paced back and forth, trying to shake out his nerves. Things were supposed to be perfect. Meticulously planned. Not a thread out of place.

Having his boyfriend be his model tonight was a bold statement. Something he could never take back. Something that would follow him around as either a blunder or an acceptable admission.

Dean emerged from the dressing room, gesturing up and down. “Good?”

Cas hated when Charlie was right. Cas replied, “yes.” He stood in front of Dean, brushing out the trench coat material. “I need to make alterations. Come on.”

Dean boldly grasped his hand and let Cas lead him to a supply table. Cas took his trusty needle and thread and fixed the slack bottoms, as well as the trench coat ties. Dean watched him work curiously, watched how Cas’s calloused hands swept over the fabric and fixed threads with precision, watched him with nothing short of admiration.

Cas did a final overview and said, “you’re ready. I’ll have Bal teach you how to model walk.”

As Cas was about to rush away again, Dean held his wrist in place. Cas whirled around and asked Dean, “what?”

“You look beautiful.”

Cas glanced down at his pinstripe suit, strips of silver thread sewn in rather than classic white stripes. He remembered to take a breath to calm his nerves, then said, “thank you. Now we have to go.”

Cas took Dean to Balthazar, one of his male models and most trusted friends. Balthazar taught Dean the easiest walk he could do, and Dean copied it perfectly. Dean knew how important this was to Cas, so he threw all of his concentration into learning the walk in the moments he had. Balthazar deemed it acceptable and wished Dean luck.

The curtain opened.

————

It all passed by in a blur. One minute, Castiel was giving Alex, Patience, and Kaia a pep talk before they walked. One minute, the crowd was cheering more than usual at some of Cas’s creations. One minute, Cas was leading the models out one-by-one with perfect timing. One minute, Cas was internally freaking out when it came to Dean’s turn. One minute, Dean was smiling at him sweetly before disappearing behind the curtain and onto the runway. One minute, Cas rushed to watch his boyfriend debut the final outfit of the night. One minute, the crowd stood up and went wild at Dean’s unexpected appearance, cameras flashing. One minute, Dean did a good model’s walk and kept his cool, undeterred by the droves of eyes on him.

The next minute, Dean disappeared behind the curtain. Cas was there to welcome Dean into his arms. Dean fell into him, burrowing his head in his shoulder and laughing nervously. “Could you tell I was shaking?” Cas realized that Dean was buzzing with nerves, and Cas held him tighter. 

“You did good,” Cas murmured into Dean’s neck. “Really good. Thank you for doing this. Now take a breath with me.”

Still holding onto each other, they shared an inhale and exhale. Cas heard Dean’s nerves dissipate completely on a shaky exhale. Dean whispered, “I didn’t think it would be that scary.”

“I couldn’t tell you were scared. You did good.”

Suddenly, everyone was abuzz and charging for Cas. He let go of Dean and had Charlie in his arms, screaming that they did it and that the fashion line was officially available. Cas was swept up in the excitement and hugged everyone warmly, thanking them individually for their hard work. 

————

Cas eyed his glittering ‘spice’ shirt in the mirror.

He felt ridiculous wearing it. But Dean would be right there with him in his matching ‘sugar’ shirt. Besides, Cas owed Dean for modeling at his fashion show an hour earlier.

Pleasantries were exchanged for those who attended. Dean and Cas were both surprised that Claire and Meg showed up to congratulate them both.

But now, it was time for the Halloween party.

Dean knocked on the door. “Ready, babe?”

Cas ran a comb through his hair, brushed off his shirt, and opened the door.

Dean looked equally ridiculous in his ‘sugar’ shirt. That made Cas feel better. 

Cas forced down a fit of laughs. “We look great.”

Dean chuckled fondly. “Two peas in a pod.” He held out a hand. “If I may.”

Cas slid his hand into Dean’s. “You may escort me to the dance.”

————

The party was in full swing by the time Castiel and Dean got there.

Charlie made a beeline for them, wearing a fox onesie, and hurled herself into Cas’s arms. Cas held her, adjusting to the weight.

“Didn’t we just do this?” Cas muffled in protest.

“You’re just in time for the big announcement!”

Cas let go of Charlie, placing her back on the ground carefully. “Announcement?”

“Dean,” Charlie ordered, “you need to film this. I am too!”

“Film what?”

“Get out your phone, Dean,” Charlie ordered.

Since Charlie could be scary sometimes, Dean got out his smartphone and started recording video.

Balthazar got up on stage across the venue and called for everyone’s attention. “I have an announcement to make. But first, where’s Cas?” Charlie hollered across the room, Balthazar smiling. “There he is. I am happy to announce, that as of ten minutes ago, the Everything fashion line is sold out.”

It took a minute for Cas to compute. The roaring and cheering was white noise to his ears. His mouth was agape, and he couldn’t even compute what Balthazar just said.

His fashion line sold out in an hour. 

In. An. Hour.

Charlie was suddenly hugging him again, and he hugged back fiercely, the information sinking in. Time sped up, the cheers were all he heard, and he screamed hoarsely, the sound mingling in with the noise. Cas heard Charlie say, “this was all you, Cas. You’re a fucking genius.”

“It was you too,” Cas said resolutely. “We fucking did it.”

Charlie screamed over the din of voices, “WE FUCKING DID IT!”

Everyone screamed in agreement, the music kicking up a notch. Charlie finally extricated herself from Cas, mentioning she was getting drinks for them.

Cas waited for the attention to be off him to run into Dean’s arms. Dean received him fiercely, holding him like he was the only thing that mattered. Cas forgot where he was for a moment. He just knew he was in Dean’s arms, and Dean was telling him he was proud of him and loves him so much. When Dean pulled away, he fixed a strand of Cas’s hair and said, “you did good, spice. Now let’s get you drunk.”

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere with two martinis. Cas took one and toasted with Charlie to success. As Cas downed his martini, Charlie said to Dean, “if you get a few drinks in him, he’ll start to dance. Do we have an accord?”

Dean shook Charlie’s hand. “We do. I’ll be designated driver.”

“I will too.” Jo, Dean’s agent and friend, appeared in a bunny onesie to match Charlie’s fox onesie. 

“Jo?!” Dean exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Jo crossed her arms and frowned. “I don’t gotta tell you where I go, mister. Charlie’s my friend.”

“Yeah!” Charlie exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Jo’s shoulders. “And you can thank yourselves. Without you two meeting, we wouldn’t have.”

Cas asked warily, “should we be scared?”

“Yes,” Jo answered with a bright smile. She said to Charlie, “drink all you want. I got you covered.”

Charlie hugged Jo. “Thank you, friend.”

————

After getting exactly five drinks into Cas, Charlie’s prediction came true.

A slow song played, and Cas swayed along to the music with Dean. Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck, and Dean traditionally kept his around Cas’s waist. The easy smile on Cas’s face was something new to Dean.

Dean observed, “you’re a happy drunk.”

Cas grinned and giggled. “So I’ve been told.”

“I thought you’d be a crying drunk.”

Cas giggled even more, his head lolling on to Dean’s shoulder. He muffled into Dean’s shirt, “you’d take care of me even if I was a crying drunk, sugar.”

“You’re right. I would. I love you that much.”

Cas tilted his head back up and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you that much too.”

————

With whatever coherence Cas had left, he peeled off his shirt and jeans, then proceeded to pass out on Dean’s — their — bed for the night.

The last thing Cas felt was a pair of fingers comb through his hair and lull him to sleep.

————

Dean woke up to his phone ringing. He answered it as quickly as possible, glad that he didn’t awaken Cas yet. He settled back on the bed and said, “hello?”

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hi, Mom.” Dean glanced at the clock. It was mid-morning, so he deemed it an acceptable time to call. “How are you?”

“I’m great. Sam’s been busy with a court case, so I’ve been cleaning.”

“Ah, okay. I was wondering why his annoying voice wasn’t clogging my ears for once.”

“Oh, honey,” Mary admonished, “don’t say such things.”

“How was your Halloween?”

“Not nearly as interesting as yours,” Mary said all-knowingly.

Dean chuckled nervously. He turned his body to the side, watching Cas sleep, moving the phone to his opposite hand. “Did you see any good costumes?”

“Just the usual. What about you?”

Dean watched Cas’s chest rise and fall, his hair sticking every which way. “Let’s see. I saw some drag queens. A bunch of various Hollywood characters. Jo and Charlie showed up in animal onesies.” Dean chuckled at the memory of both women dancing around in bunny and fox costumes. 

“What did you dress up as?” Mary prompted.

Dean raked his eyes down his boyfriend’s mostly-naked form. “There’s probably pictures.”

“Oh, it’s not probable. There’s pictures everywhere, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

Dean felt his face heat up. He could only imagine the pictures that partygoers captured from last night. He’d have to look with Cas later. “Sugar and spice. My silly idea.”

“That looked like one of yours,” Mary said fondly. “Why were you sugar?”

Dean grinned, putting on his natural Kansas accent. “What are ya tryin’ ta say, mom? That ‘m not sugary sweet?”

“Course you are, dear.”

Dean divulged, “Cas says I’m a sweetheart, so I thought sugar for me. Cas is very sassy and says what he wants no matter what, so he’s spice.” 

Dean admired his lovely spice, still sleeping soundly, and fixed a strand of hair drooping in front of Cas’s eyes.

“You must be happy for him.”

“I’m proud of him,” Dean said fondly, warmth blooming in his chest for the man beside him. “I’m really proud of him. I told him so. I told him to get drunk and have fun, and he did. He’s passed out, but don’t worry. I got aspirin and water ready, because I’m,” Dean emphasized, “a sweetheart.” He heard Mary sigh, then continued, “that was all I wanted. For him to be successful. So yeah, I’m happy for him. He deserved this. Anyway. What were we talking about?”

“That’s fine. I’m glad to hear you so happy. I bet you just glow in person.”

Dean cringed. “I’m not a vampire from Twilight.”

“I believe that those vampires glitter,” Mary corrected.

“Right. Okay.” Dean noticed Cas’s nose scrunch. He was regaining consciousness. “Cas is waking up. I’ll call you soon.”

“Be a good nurse. Goodbye.”

“Bye, Mom.” Dean cast his phone on his nightstand and laid closer to Cas. His breaths were shallow, then evened out. Cas whimpered, furrowing his eyebrows, a hand moving to his forehead. 

Dean figured Cas’s hangover would be killer. 

Dean moved as close as he could, Cas removing his hand from his forehead and leaning into Dean’s embrace. Dean pressed a long kiss to Cas’s forehead, smoothing out Cas’s tense expression. Dean rested his lips near Cas’s ear, then whispered as quietly as he could, “I’ve got aspirin for you, babe.” 

That gave Cas the inspiration he needed to crack his eyes open, slowly but surely. Dean pressed another kiss to Cas’s forehead and grabbed the aspirin he left on his nightstand. He reached for a small glass of water to put in his other hand and sat up on the pillows. Cas peered at Dean warily and sat up, taking the aspirin and downing the water. Cas closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled, Cas’s hair softly pressing against his cheek. He reached for one of Cas’s hands, threading their fingers together while Cas gathered himself.

“Thank you, sugar,” Cas murmured a moment later.

Dean kept his voice gentle. “Want a greasy breakfast or a shower first?”

“Should probably wash this glitter off me first.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Want me to stay to make sure you don’t fall?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, baby.”

————

After a greasy breakfast, Castiel felt coherent and well enough to check the news with Dean.

The pictures were as crazy as imagined. Cas’s fashion show made headlines on every news site due to its monumental achievement of selling out in an hour. Paparazzi photos of the event showed how the fashion line earned its title Everything. The organized chaos of it all was something else entirely. Photographs of Dean’s surprise appearance were everywhere, with an equal amount of criticisms and praises for the split-second decision. The Halloween party pictures were even wilder. There were separate slideshows of each model’s costume, including secret snapshots of Cas and Dean’s matching outfits. There were pictures and videos of Cas’s reaction upon learning the clothing line was sold out. Photos of everyone hugging Cas and Charlie were everywhere, as was sneakily-taken pictures of Cas slow-dancing with Dean.

It was like news of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester exploded all over the Internet. There was no escaping it. This was what the entertainment news outlets would be discussing until something more interesting happened.

Times like these were when Dean wished he weren’t such a high-profile actor.

Cas’s phone suddenly rang. Cas excused himself and left Dean to his thoughts.

————

“Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed loudly upon Cas answering the phone. “Someone wants to say something to you.”

Gabriel’s daughter Charlotte exclaimed, “congratulations, Uncle Cas!”

“Thank you, Char,” Cas said sweetly. “That just made my day.”

“I did?!” Charlotte exclaimed excitedly. She giggled, jumping up and down. “Daddy said that it would!”

“Listen to your Dad. He’s right about these things.” 

“I don’t know about that.”

Cas and Gabriel laughed.

Cas said, “you’ve inherited the sass gene. All according to my evil plans.”

“You’re not evil, Uncle Cas. I love you.”

“Aw. I love you too, Char.”

Gabriel took the phone back. “I don’t want her to grow up anymore.”

Cas chuckled. “Me neither. That was cute. I want her to be cute forever.”

Gabriel sighed sadly. “Someone should invent something to stop kids from growing up.”

“Yeah. But then no one would want to grow up, and the world would be more hectic than it is now.”

“True.” Gabriel prompted, “so, last night.”

Cas sighed. “I just recovered from the worst hangover of my life. You’re bringing it back just by mentioning it.”

Gabriel oohed. “Did you have that big strong man of yours take care of you?”

Cas’s angry New Yorker side rose from the ashes. “Never call my man that ever again.”

Gabriel oohed again. “My baby bro is feisty today. Goddamn. A little possessive, too.”

“Roar,” Cas said jokingly. “What do you want to know?”

“You had the night of your life. To quote the title of your fashion line, I want to know Everything.”

Cas summarized, “well, it started off with a call from Zachariah.”

“That old bat? Ew.”

“Yeah. I totally owned his ass, and Dean listened in.”

“Ooh.”

Cas snickered. “Dean looked like he wanted to make out with me, but I was like no. Not now. I’m busy.”

“Damn. You got him waiting for it.”

“Always, brother dear,” Cas said mischievously. “So after that awful phone call, Dean showed me those terrible Halloween costumes. I decided to throw him a bone and wear it.”

“I thought your matching costumes were precious,” Gabriel cooed.

Cas groaned. “Whatever. Then we got ready for the fashion show all day. Dean was very supportive, the picture perfect boyfriend, blah blah blah.”

“You lucky bastard.”

“Yes, I know. Anyway, so ten minutes before curtain, one of my male models calls in sick and can’t make it.”

“Drama!”

“Yes. So Dean heard this and was like, why can’t I do it. And Charlie was like yes, so I was like fine.”

“Can’t let him know you want it. You clever boy.”

“I was also stressed. I told him to wear that outfit and inside I was like, ooh. Cute.”

“Those pictures of him on the runway are fire. Literal fire,” Gabriel said. “My eyes burned upon seeing them, and I was blind for a half hour.”

“I was thinking about more the logistics and like, making sure he didn’t trip or fall. But I get it.”

“I’m gonna embarrass the fuck outta myself when I meet Dean Winchester,” Gabriel stated.

“I’ll just be like ‘oops, this is my brother. He’s somehow a functional adult with a daughter.’”

Cas and Gabriel laughed.

“Go on,” Gabriel urged.

“Okay, so after Dean’s little runway stint, he hugs me and he’s shaking. Literally shaking from nerves.”

“Oh, that sweet boy.”

“Yes. I had to calm him down, and then I had to mingle with all the people who showed up to my show. Boring stuff, mostly. Though I did see Claire Novak. She’s a fan.”

“No way!”

“Yeah. She bought some stuff online and congratulated me. She’s really nice. But anyway. After that we all dressed up in our Halloween costumes and got to the party. Dean and I were fashionably late, of course.”

“Get up to anything saucy?”

“No. Just some making out on the way over. Sorry to disappoint.”

“I’d be all over him every second of every day if I were you.”

“But people need to make money, Gabe. You know this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Continue.”

“So I get there, and everyone is waiting for me. Charlie comes up to me and says there’s gonna be an announcement.”

“How mysterious.”

“Yeah. Then Charlie tells Dean to record video, and since Charlie is scary, he does it.”

“A wise man.”

“Yes. Then the announcement comes in that my fashion line sold out in an hour.”

Gabriel claps loudly. “Yes, that’s my boy.”

“So I’m paralyzed. And Charlie is hugging me, and everyone’s going crazy, and everyone’s hugging me and screaming. Dean hugged me and told me to get drunk, so I did. I got really drunk with Charlie, and Dean took care of me.”

“That wonderful man. Wow.”

“Things got really blurry after that. I just remember dancing with Dean and passing out at our place.”

“Wow. That’s wild. I saw those pictures of you dancing with him. You were so drunk and cute.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Also, our place?” A dramatic pause. “Are you living with him, Cassie?”

Cas forgot he hadn’t told Gabriel. “For a while now, yeah.”

“You’re telling me,” Gabriel said, “that you’ve been sleeping beside a gorgeous man for months and you haven’t told me?!”

“Sorry. I thought it was a dream.”

Gabriel laughed. “I can’t stay mad at you, Cassie. Good for you, baby bro.”

Cas decided to segue. “Now tell me about my lovely niece.”

————

When Cas was greeted with an incredible feast for dinner whipped up by Dean, he was suspicious. But once Cas thought about it while he ate, he knew why this was happening.

Not only was he trying to impress Cas and congratulate him, but Dean wanted to celebrate in other ways. More inappropriate ways.

Cas couldn’t help but feel flattered. Cas never thought he was particularly swoon-worthy, but Dean was changing his mind about that with every passing day. Dean made Cas feel sexy, a word Cas never thought he was use to describe himself. On their anniversary, Cas felt sexy parading his body in the silk robe he had constructed, covering up yet making Dean’s imagination run wild at what was underneath.

Which was nothing. Cas still couldn’t believe he had the guts to do that.

Cas waited until the dishes were washed to take Dean’s hand. The gesture had Dean blatantly staring. Cas murmured, “your thoughts are written all over your face. Go ahead and say it.”

Dean’s mouth fell open and closed. Open and closed. He swallowed, then managed, “I know that you show, and I tell. You’re actions, I’m words. I want us to switch roles tonight. I wanna show you how much you affect me,” Dean brought Cas’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, then dropping it, “and how much you deserve the attention you’re getting.”

Cas knocked their hips together lightly, accidentally-on-purpose. “And you want words of encouragement while you fuck me?”

“Not fuck.”

“Make love to me,” Cas corrected.

“Mhm. That sounds much better, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Mr. Romantic,” Cas confirmed, shooting him a timid smile that never failed to make Dean smile back.

“I’m going to get changed.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t sex the activity wherein clothes come off?”

“Yes, but I wanna try something. Go wait in our room.”

Cas wanted to protest, but he said, “fine, pushy.” He kissed Dean’s cheek, then whispered in his ear, “this better be good.” Cas brushed his shoulder along Dean’s and disappeared into the bedroom.

Cas only had to wait a moment for Dean to flit into the room wearing Cas’s silk robe.

And okay, that just wasn’t fair.

Cas had custom-made the robe for himself, picked out the fabric and fashioned the clothing himself, but Dean looked better in it than he did. Dean was two inches taller than Cas, but the mid-thigh length and tightened fabric around his shoulders made him look hotter.

Dean flushed a lovely pink color. “I feel ridiculous. Did you feel ridiculous?”

Cas nodded. “It’s working for you.”

“Is it really?” Dean did a little hesitant spin, the silk moving like water. 

“My clothes look good on you. Now come closer.”

Dean sauntered closer, taking a cue from Cas and guiding Cas’s hand to the strip of silk that tied the robe together. Their eyes met for a long moment. On the same page, Dean said, “tell me what you want me to do to you. This is your night.”

Cas’s fingers hovered over the robe tie, then looked right into Dean’s eyes. “When I untie this, I want you to sit on my lap.”

“Mhm.”

“I want you to kiss me and rock with me. The friction should be enough to get us started.”

Dean placed Cas’s palm on the robe tie. “Mhm.”

“I want you to lay me down, and watch as you remove your robe. I wanna watch it slide right off you.”

Dean’s pupils dilated, probably thinking of the image of Cas doing the same thing. “Mhm.”

“Once your robe is off, I want you to take my shirt off.”

Dean licked his lips. “Mhm.”

“I want you to kiss me while I trail my hands down your body.”

Dean toyed with his bottom lip, guiding Cas’s other hand to the hem of the robe. “Mhm.”

“You’ll slide your hands down to my waistband. You’ll stop kissing me and ask me, like the sweetheart you are, if this is okay. It probably will be. You’ll take off my sweatpants and boxers in one swipe.”

Dean splayed Cas’s hand across his thigh. Cas enclosed his hand around the skin, Dean pushing it upwards along with the robe hem. An inch more of skin was revealed. “Then what will I do to you, my love?”

My love? Hm. Dean was more turned on than Cas thought. He smirked. “I think I’ve explained enough.” Cas boldly moved his hand to grab Dean’s ass. Dean bit back a moan, then Cas withdrew his hand. His opposite hand toyed with the robe tie. “Don’t you, action man?”

Those final two words triggered something in Dean. A heightened desire. A new purpose. A sense of resolve. Dean said roughly, “unwrap me already. Please, beautiful?”

Beautiful? My, my. Dean was far too turned on already. It was time to get things started.

Cas did a perfect tug on the silk tie, the robe parting like the Red Sea.

————

...There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you...

Cas rarely sung in the shower, but his euphoria needed an outlet. This song got stuck in his head often, and it never got out unless he sung it aloud.

...Your eyes whispered, “Have we met?” Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy...

Cas remembered how meeting Dean felt like a fairytale. They locked eyes in a crowded place, were drawn to one another, and couldn’t stop smiling around each other. Cas couldn’t recall the exact contents of their first conversation, but he knew their instant back and forth established the rarest of connections between two people.

...And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you...

Cas did blush all the way home after meeting the actor Dean Winchester in a coffee shop. This song had more in common with his life than he thought.

...The lingering question kept me up. 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder ‘til I’m wide awake. And now I’m pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I’d open up and you would say, “Hey, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.”...

Waiting for Dean to call was difficult for Cas. He became so attached so fast that it was hard to be separated from Dean at first. Moving in together helped.

...This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don’t you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you…

Cas was still lovingly replaying the events of last night. As he washed his body, he realized that he could still feel the aftershocks of Dean’s hands all over him.

...This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you...

 

Cas was glad his story ended with a gorgeous man still asleep in bed. Unfortunately Cas couldn’t observe Dean for long; it was a work day. 

...Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you. Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you... 

Cas remembered the fear that gripped him early on in his relationship with Dean. He thought someone like Dean would never go for him. But Dean taught him not to doubt himself, and that made Cas more confident than he’s ever been.

...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don’t you let it go. I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you. Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you...

Cas finished the song and turned off the shower. That was enough singing for one day. Or a few weeks.

He reached for a towel, then pulled it behind the curtain. He dried himself off in the damp shower quickly, and stepped out of it.

Dean was leaning against the doorframe, his head tilted against it, his expression dreamlike. He had tossed Cas’s robe back on, the silk fabric caressing his skin. Dean smiled a little and murmured, “mornin’, gorgeous.”

Cas was glad he had a towel around his waist. He would never get to work today if Dean had caught him even more unaware. Cas asked, “was I singing too loud?”

Dean removed his head from the doorframe and crossed his arms. “No, baby.” He smiled wider. “How come I’ve never heard you sing before now?”

Cas padded over to the sink and rubbed a towel over his damp hair. “I don’t make a habit of it. I only sing when I’m so happy that I can’t contain it.” Cas was surprised at his own candor. He thought of Dean’s hands all over his body last night and bit his lip to hold more flashes back. He had to get to work. He started combing his hair.

Dean finally left the doorway and leaned against the sink counter, observing Cas’s side profile. “Are you saying I was so good last night that you can’t contain your happiness?” Dean grinned. 

“When you put it like that,” Cas paused, “then no. That makes me sound really lame, and I can’t have that.”

Dean chuckled, knowing that Cas was putting on a front. He said, “your singing voice is beautiful.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Sure it is.” He decided to put some gel in his hair. Too many flyaway hairs.

Dean frowned. “Has no one told you that before?”

“Just Charlotte. But she’s just a kid, and I only sing her simple lullabies.” Cas fixed his messy hair and worked in as little gel as possible. Hair gel was dangerous.

“Well, I’m telling you. Your singing voice is beautiful,” Dean said genuinely. “What song was that, by the way?”

Cas blushed. “Enchanted by Taylor Swift.”

There was a pause, and Dean chuckled. “Okay, babe. Didn’t know you liked Taylor Swift.”

“Charlie does,” Cas said. “She sings this song whenever she meets a hot girl.”

“Aw,” Dean grinned brightly, “am I your hot girl?”

“Uh huh,” Cas said nonchalantly, his hair completed. He faced Dean and said, “shoo, sweetheart. I gotta get ready, and you’re distracting me.”

Dean whined, “but I didn’t get my good morning kiss yet.”

“You won’t if you whine like a child.”

Dean pouted, turning on his puppy dog eyes. “Please, gorgeous?”

Cas caved, like always. But he did something a little unexpected. He pushed Dean against the sink counter, slotting a thigh between Dean’s parted legs, and kissed him so quickly that Dean groaned for more contact. Cas withdrew and winked. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Dean was a hot mess, and Cas enjoyed every second of it. Dean said on the way out, “this ain’t over, babe.”

Cas dressed quickly for work, then found Dean scrambling eggs in the kitchen. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist from behind. 

Dean leaned into his chest and said playfully, “I can’t believe you’re leaving me high and dry.”

“Leaving you high and dry would be promising to have sex with you and bailing. I don’t do that.”

Dean hummed. “No you don’t, baby.” He laughed breathily just thinking about what he did to Cas last night. “Okay with eggs for breakfast?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Once the eggs were ready, they settled at the kitchen table. Dean asked, “what do you have planned today?”

Cas speared his eggs with a fork. “Charlie and I have to figure out how we’re going to produce more clothing. I’ll bet the requests are piling up.”

Dean grasped Cas’s hand. “I’m so immensely proud of you.”

“I know. Last night is all the proof I need.”

Dean blushed. “Was I too rough with you?”

Cas was touched at Dean’s concern. “Not at all. Besides, I’m not glass.”

“No, you’re not,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Cas swatted his hand. “What are your plans for today?”

“Read some scripts. They’re piling up.”

Cas smiled. Dean was getting so many movie offers it was hard to keep track of them all. “Try not to overwork yourself, alright?”

“That goes for you too,” Dean said.

“We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part posted before Christmas! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
